


The Revolution Will Not Be Ponified

by Anonymous



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: "Cupcakes", Confusion, Creepy, Crossover, Deliberate Badfic, F/F, F/M, Fish out of Water, Gen, Newcomer Syndrome, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Ponies witnessing things that ponies should never witness, Shocking Twist Ending, Sibling Incest, Touga asks out a pony, Twilight doesn't get Ohtori, animals hate Nanami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 10:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6280156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Twilight Sparkle lands in Ohtori Academy, what will happen next? Nothing good, that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revolution Will Not Be Ponified

Once upon a time there was a pony named Twilight Sparkle, and she was very sad because her library had burned down. Then her beautiful mentor kissed away her tears and gave her a ring to wear on her horn.

"Take this and go to the floating castle in the sky. Don't tell your friends." And even though she was the Princess of Friendship and wasn't supposed to lie to her friends, she did what she was told.

But when she got to the castle she thought she was going insane. There were humans everywhere! There was a pink one who reminded her of Fluttershy, except the girl with the roses and the animals everyone kept hitting actually acted more like Fluttershy. The blonde girl acted like Rarity if Rarity wasn't so nice, and the orange-haired one was nothing like Applejack. And the girl with blue-ish purple hair was too scary to be Rainbow Dash.

"Welcome to Ohtori Academy, my pretty little pony," said a man with long red hair and a deep voice. "Will you go out to dinner with me?"

"BIG BROTHER WHY ARE YOU ASKING OUT A HORSE?! That's so illegal!" whined the blonde girl. Suddenly, at the sight of her, Twilight Sparkle had the overwhelming urge to make something _really really bad_ happen. So she kicked the blonde girl over the railing and into a dumpster. She survived, but she smelled really bad for the rest of the day and no one would go near her.

Later Twilight Sparkle decided she wanted to help the poor girl who kept getting slapped. Such an innocent victim she was, always shy and hiding behind her glasses and her roses and being used by people!

"I want to make friends," she said, but Anthy (that was her name) just squeed over the pretty horse and treated her like a pet. Twilight didn't much care for that. Even weirder was this tall dude who called himself Anthy's brother who kept kissing and touching her. It was a whole level of uncomfortable Twilight's own world had never dealt with!

Utena, the athletic pink-haired girl, was supposed to be Anthy's prince but Twilight found out things were more complicated than that. It was super weird and complex and so far away from the simple happy life she was used to.

When it came time for Utena to fight Akio, Twilight got scared. She didn't know why, but something really bad was about to happen. Except when the time came Akio didn't show up. But Pinkie Pie did!

"Anyone want some CUPCAKES?!"

Ohtori Academy was forced to shut down after that and Twilight never spoke of her experiences there.

**Author's Note:**

> IN CASE YOU DIDN'T KNOW AKIO GOT TURNED INTO CUPCAKES BECAUSE PINKIE PIE KILLED HIM AND STUFF.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Pinkie Pie Saves the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357601) by [certs_up](https://archiveofourown.org/users/certs_up/pseuds/certs_up)




End file.
